


Bonds of the Past Do Not Bind Us But Blind Us

by 13SapphireStars13



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ned Didn't Make It In Time, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Multi, R Plus L Plus E equals J, R plus L equals J, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SapphireStars13/pseuds/13SapphireStars13
Summary: When the Prince that was Promised is really the Princess that was Promised, the game continues.The she-wolf dies in the South in the Viper's Nest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay don't hate me. This is genderbent, and I'm not sure if I'm going to even continue this. I just got this into my head after reading 'Honor is Not a Victory March' by TheElusiveBadger (which I am fervently hoping updates soon cause I love it so much) and 'Unbreakable Bonds' by BlackRose2014 (which was one of the first Robb/Jon fics I read and still adore)  
> If I do continue this expect a female Robb (who still becomes Queen in the North fight me patriarchal society) being soulmates with female Jon (also anyone got any ideas for Female Jon's name? I've got Visenya and Lyarra but I want more depth in the names [Same goes for Robb's name else I'll probably stick to Robb])

The she-wolf was not what he had expected. Many had praised and sung of the beauty of the girl that tore the seven kingdoms apart. The Winter Rose they called her. So beautiful that Rhaegar Targaryen rode past his wife to place the crown of blue roses upon the she-wolf’s lap, naming her queen of love and beauty. But now, standing over her, listening as she told him her side of the wretched love story that had befallen the country, Oberyn was not impressed. Granted the girl was pale and sickly from bed fever, but still this was the face that had gotten his beloved sister Elia and her children murdered. No beauty, rumored or real, could excuse this.

“Oberyn, please.” Lyanna’s lips were cracked, her voice raspy. “Elia and Rhaegar are dead. Murdered.”

“Do not talk of Elia’s death.” Oberyn snarled. “You are not allowed to invoke her name to convince me to do anything for you.”

“Elia and Rhaegar were my bonded, Oberyn. My child is her child, and her children were my children.” Lyanna grabbed Oberyn’s hand desperately, and Oberyn reined in the urge to rip it from her weakening grasp. “That makes my child your blood, your family.”

“My blood has died because of you.” Oberyn snarled back at her. Lyanna’s breathes were coming ever more slowly as time passed, but the she-wolf persisted, not willing to die until she was sure her child was taken care of.

“She will be murdered if Robert ever finds out about her. Her life taken because I did not make my soul mark public. She will end up like Aegon and Rhaenys. Do you really want that Oberyn?” Lyanna’s voice was so faint that Oberyn had to lean in to hear her. “Do you want the last bit of Elia to die and disappear from this world entirely?”

As Lyanna finished speaking, one of the midwives brought the babe forwards and placed the small, pale thing into his arms.

The babe looked up at him with deep purple eyes that almost looked black, something so Targaryen bastardized by Stark blood. Oberyn tried to conjure up some form of hate against this child, but he could not. This child, this babe just born, had done nothing to anyone. The mistakes of the child’s birthmother and father were not upon her. This child was not responsible for the bloodshed that had befallen the kingdoms.

“Oberyn, please.” Lyanna whispered. Her breath rattled in her chest, and Oberyn saw the look in the dying she-wolf’s eyes. Her time left was dwindling from minutes into seconds. “Promise me.”

Oberyn looked down once at the small babe held in his arms before he made eye contact with Lyanna.

“I promise.”


End file.
